


Meg in Love

by TanyaReed



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed





	Meg in Love

Inspector Meg Thatcher was waiting for Constable Fraser to return, so when she heard his voice, she hurried out of her office with the papers she needed him to sign. Entering the foyer, she was pleased to see that her Constable wasn't alone.

He and his companion had just entered the Consulate, and Fraser was in the act of shutting the door behind them. His face was flushed from the cold, and he was actually wearing gloves on his hands.

Ray stood beside him, his spiked hair as wild as ever and his blue eyes sparkling. They seemed to sparkle a lot lately, and Meg liked to think that she had something to do with that.

“Fraser,” she said.

“Yes, sir?”

“You're late.” Her voice wasn't as sharp as it could have been, but it still had him ducking his head in apology.

“I'm sorry, sir. It was unavoidable.”

“It was my fault,” Ray said without offering any explanation.

“Oh, and what has the dynamic duo been up to today?” She tried to keep her voice stern since being late was unacceptable, but she was aware that the words came out tinged with amusement.

“We've been chasing a thief,” Ray told her. “Clever bugger. We had to...”

Meg held up her hand. “Wait. This isn't going to lead to an insane amount of damage I have to pay for, is it?”

Fraser and Ray shared a look, and Meg had to force herself not to wince as she waited for their answer.

“I don't think so, ma'am,” Fraser assured her after a moment.

“Good. Continue.”

Fraser started the story and, though she knew she should be listening, her thoughts wandered to Ray. Her gaze traveled over his features, so dear to her now that she could hardly remember a time when she didn't want to surprise him with a kiss or run gentle fingers down his cheek. She continued downward to that place on his neck that she liked to nibble and to his hands, which were rubbing against each other to get warm.

When her glance went back to his face, their eyes met. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she felt a flutter in her stomach.

As Fraser finished his story, Meg turned to him, realizing she hadn't heard a word.

“As long as the two of you weren't hurt, Constable,” seemed to be a safe thing to say.

“No, sir.”

“And you are in for the day?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I have some paperwork for you to sign.” She passed him the papers she had almost forgotten.

“I'll get to it right away.”

“Thanks.”

“I'd better get going,” Ray said.

Meg's eyes ran over him again, and she was tempted to ask him to stay. She'd like to put him in her office so that every time she looked up, she could see him there. It was foolish but, over the past three months, she had developed a tendency to be foolish. She blamed it on Ray...and she didn't regret it.

“Good-bye, Ray. I'll see you tomorrow,” Fraser said.

“See ya, Frase.” He gave his friend a dazzling smile.

Meg was admiring the way it lit up his eyes when he turned to her. It took her by surprise when he bent and kissed her on the cheek. She felt herself smile softly as the kiss resonated through her body. She was still getting used to Ray's need to touch and caress, and she couldn't believe how much she'd come to enjoy it.

“Bye, Meg.”

“See you later, Ray,” she promised as their eyes met again.

He winked at her and turned to go. Meg watched him leave, still finding it hard to believe that she and Ray had found their way to each other. He was so much different than anyone she had ever dated, and, in most things, they were complete opposites, but still, somehow, they just fit.

She felt eyes on her and glanced at Fraser. He was studying her intently. Meg's face flushed with embarrassment.

“What is it, Constable?” she asked almost defiantly, not sure what was going on behind those calm blue eyes of his.

She expected a protest about the appropriateness of public displays of affection at work or some strange comment that only made sense if you looked at it sideways. Her face heated more as she waited for his answer.

The warmth that touched his face was unexpected. He smiled just a little as he said, “Love suits you.”

The End


End file.
